Lightsaber
by aina98
Summary: Baekhyun adalah pedang cahaya bagi Chanyeol untuk melawan kegelapan yang berada dalam dirinya. Chanyeol mudah saja menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berada di sisinya, tapi butuh usaha yang keras bagi Chanyeol untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun agar tetap ada di genggamannya./GS! OOC!/Chapter 3: Date
1. Excited

Chapter 1 : **Excited**

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Byun."

"Good evening too, Mr. Huang. Berikan aku minuman yang sering kupesan."

"Champagne dingin untuk dua gelas seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk santai, lalu memangku dagunya ke atas meja menggunakan telapak tangan.

Byun Baekhyun, itulah namanya. Dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang memiliki sedikit kelebihan yang orang-orang anggap cukup luar biasa. Baekhyun berprofesi sebagai psikolog muda dalam satu tahun terakhir. Baekhyun agak berbeda dengan ahli kejiwaan lainnya jika dilihat dari pola kesehariannya yang ada beberapa kejutan yang tak terduga terjadi di sana. Mungkin usianya masih muda, Baekhyun masih mengingikan kebebasan namun tetap tidak melalaikan tanggungjawabnya setelah menamatkan program S3-nya pada dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, Baekhyun memiliki otak yang cerdas dari orangtuanya, dia sangat tertarik dengan ilmu psikologi sejak remaja, karena itulah dia memilih profesi sebagai psikolog untuk menerapkan ilmu kejiwaan tersebut yang sudah Baekhyun dalami selama hampir delapan tahun untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa 'perbaikannya.'

"Aku pesan satu gelas Spirytus Vodka," Baekhyun perlahan melirik seorang pria tampan yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu ikut melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"You crazy, Dude. What happened? Kejahatan apalagi yang kau perbuat kali ini?"

"Aku memberikan sedikit bubuk sianida ke dalam kopi milik salah satu musuh bebuyutan atasanku."

"Minuman milikmu, Miss Byun," Tao—si bartender menyerahkan satu gelas pertama kepada Baekhyun disertai kerlingan genit.

"Mana punyaku?" tagih si Pria tidak dikenal dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar, Idiot!" Pria itu memutar bola matanya malas sampai pandangannya berhenti ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati minumannya dan gaya anggun yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun sontak membuat sang Pria terpana seketika.

"Nama Nona ini Byun Baekhyun," ujar Tao sedikit membanting segelas Spirytus Vodka—minuman beralkohol paling tinggi ke hadapan pelanggan setia yang satunya.

"Park Chanyeol, seorang psikopat sekaligus pembunuh bayaran."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu mulai tertarik kepadanya, tapi Pria jangkung itu malah memberikan tatapan sinis padanya.

"Siapa yang mau peduli tentang hal itu," Baekhyun tampak bergumam tidak jelas.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"25 tahun," jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Kukira kau masih SMA," ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Dia seorang psikolog," bisik Tao hati-hati.

"Lagipula dia bukan seorang psikater," Chanyeol menimpali dengan nada ketus.

"Itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan," desis Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asalkan Pria tukang sindir itu tidak menatapnya secara langsung.

"Hei, Cantik." Baekhyun tidak merasa terpanggil sama sekali. Baekhyun memilih melanjutkan aktifitas menikmati minumannya sendiri tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Baekhyun tetap tidak mau bergeming.

"Keras kepala, memang tipe ideal sekali," Chanyeol sepertinya mulai berkicau sendiri.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati hidup," kata Baekhyun tidak nyambung.

"Gadis yang unik," balas Chanyeol kalem.

"Aku minta satu gelas lagi," pinta Baekhyun pada bartender.

"Okay, Miss Byun," sahut Tao bergegas mengambil gelas Baekhyun yang sudah kosong.

"Boleh aku minta nomormu, Miss Byun?" Chanyeol menggapai tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang tidak membawa ponsel."

"Setidaknya kau masih hafal nomormu sendiri bukan?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, karena wajah Chanyeol berada tepat di depan wajahnya saat Baekhyun menoleh.

 _Naega michyeosseo jeongmal michyeosseo neomu miwoseo tteonabeoryeosseo_  
 _Neomu swipge kkeutman sarang dasi daraoji anneundangeol almyeonseodo_  
 _Michyeosseo naega michyeosseo guettaen michyeo neol japji motaesseo_  
 _Nareul tteotteotteotteotteo tteona_  
 _Beobeobeobeobeo beoryeo_  
 _Geu jjarbeun chueongmaneul namgyeodunchaero nal_

"Bisakah aku masuk ke dalam hidupmu dan mempengaruhinya?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Berikan aku sedikit harga yang lebih terjangkau," pinta Chanyeol sedikit meniup leher jenjang Baekhyun yang tidak tertutupi oleh surai coklatnya.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu di sini atau memperkosamu di tempat lain?" Baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapan remeh pada Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali," jawab Baekhyun berani.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol langsung memulai aksinya, membaringkan Baekhyun ke atas meja bartender dengan cepat dan menindih Baekhyun tepat di bawah tubuhnya.

PLETAK!

"Jangan di sini, Bodoh!" seru Tao berhasil menggeplak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kita lakukan di tempat lain saja," ajak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau," Baekhyun bergegas mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, kemudian duduk ke posisinya semula.

"Sungguh, kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan psikopat setampan diriku ini?" tanya Chanyeol memelas, Baekhyun malah hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai bentuk respon.

"Tapi aku sangat tertarik padamu," Chanyeol kembali berucap serius dan tidak main-main.

Baekhyun masih belum mau angkat suara, dia perlu beberapa menit untuk menghabiskan gelas kedua champagne-nya itu.

"Kau sempurna." Chanyeol mencoba merayu Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sembari tersenyum manis.

"You got me so excited," Chanyeol segera mengambil gelas dari tangan Baekhyun dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Peminum yang kuat," komentar Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya," Chanyeol memasukkan satu bongkah es batu ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar duduk di pangkuannya sebelum gadis mungil itu melarikan diri. Chanyeol perlahan menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun sampai terbuka sedikit dan mendorong es batu yang ada di dalam mulutnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun menggukan lidahnya.

"Mari kita nikmati sensasi dingin ini."

Chanyeol mulai mengaduk isi mulut Baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan posesif. Gadis bermata sipit itu sama sekali tidak berdaya, bahkan matanya sudah terpejam rapat dan tangannya memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

Tao hanya menggeleng maklum. Ini momen langka dan istimewa. Baekhyun tiba-tiba takluk dalam permainan Chanyeol dengan begitu mudah. Chanyeol juga langsung terpesona pada pesona misterius Baekhyun hanya dalam satu jam saja.

"You got me singing," bisik Chanyeol mulai menyeruput air dingin dari lumeran es batu yang sebagian sudah tertelan oleh Baekhyun dari dalam mulutnya secara perlahan.

"You satisfied, Mr. Park?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kegiatan mencumbu bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Dan jangan berbicara seformal itu lagi padaku."

Chanyeol perlahan menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya, karena ia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak akan kabur setelah mereka melakukan ciuman basah tadi. Kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar tagihan minuman mereka berdua kepada bartender.

"Thank's, Chan," Tao menyambut bayarannya dengan senang.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan kesenangan ini di tempat lain," Chanyeol langsung merangkul dan mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun tetap tenang.

"Hotel," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ouwh!" Baekhyun berpura-pura kaget.

"Fuck at tonight," Chanyeol terdengar sedang mengancamnya.

"I don't care," balas Baekhyun enteng.

Chanyeol merasa hidupnya akan sempurna jika ia bisa memiliki gadis es seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol pastikan Baekhyun akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya malam ini. Pesona misterius Baekhyun, tubuh mungil Baekhyun, hati Baekhyun, dan semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun harus menjadi miliknya bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 2 : **Dare Or Truth**

* * *

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat asyik menyantap yogurt berperisa stroberi yang sepertinya diam-diam gadis itu beli entah di mana selama Chanyeol mandi. Ada sebuah titik awal yang baik untuknya, Chanyeol akan bertekad berjuang sampai akhir.

Baekhyun keluar tanpa sepengetahuan darinya dan kembali ke hotel lagi, bukannya memilih lari saja. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak merasa senang dengan tingkah unik Baekhyun tersebut. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang mendapatkan keberuntungan yang besar kali ini.

"Apakah ada sedikit yang tersisa untuk diberikan padaku?"

"Ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa menjilat bungkusannya."

Dasar kurang ajar sekali gadis bermata bulan sabit itu. Beraninya dia mempermainkan Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun memang seorang gadis biasa yang notabenenya mempunyai sifat yang tidak pedulian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu?" ajak Chanyeol melepaskan handuk yang dikenakannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, membiarkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan topless dengan hanya ada boxer yang menutupi bagian privatnya.

"Bermain apa?" tanya Baekhyun berlagak innocent.

"Truth or dare misalnya," jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Kau yang duluan," suruh Baekhyun dengan seenaknya.

"Truth."

"Untuk siapa kau bekerja?" Chanyeol peka ke mana arah pertanyaan Baekhyun itu ditunjukan.

"Untuk Park Jungsoo, ayahku sendiri."

Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol bukan menjadi seorang pembunuh untuk sebuah organisasi, tapi untuk kepentingan bisnis keluarganya dan kepuasan pribadinya.

"Truth."

"Apa kau punya pacar sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun," Baekhyun menjawab secara tegas.

Chanyeol tidak boleh membuat spekulasi sendiri. Dia harus mengumpulkan data lewat jawaban-jawaban yang akan Baekhyun lontarkan nantinya.

"Truth, Baby!" Chanyeol berseru semangat.

"Apa pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Direktur biasa pada umumnya."

"Dare."

"Kau harus telanjang bulat di depanku."

"Berikan aku sedikit penawaran."

"Why not? Tidak apa jika kau hanya bisa bugil saja."

Baekhyun mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hati, tapi dia tetap melucuti separuh pakaian yang ia pakai dan melemparkannya dengan kesal ke muka mesum Chanyeol.

"Wow, so sexy. Biarkan aku menebak ukuran bra-mu dulu. Pasti untuk ukuran 40. Benar, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Truth or dare?" Baekhyun memang merasa agak malu, tapi dia tetap saja tidak memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang hampir polos.

"Truth."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. "Sebutkan semua hal yang dapat membuatmu senang!"

"Mengoleksi lukisan, makan pisang, memotong daging, mencium bibirmu, dan memandang tubuhmu yang bugil."

Memotong daging di sini memiliki makna lain. "Jadi, kau lebih suka memutilasi korbanmu setelah kau membunuh mereka?"

"Truth or dare, My Sexy Lady?" Chanyeol juga langsung mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan mereka tadi dengan cepat.

"Dare."

"Manjakan—"

"Tapi aku masih punya harga diri yang perlu kujaga," potong Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu memanjakan adik kecilku ini dengan mulutmu saja." Baekhyun terdiam seketika saat tangan Chanyeol menuntun tangan mungilnya untuk memegang dan meremas kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa memberikan payudara sintalmu ini padaku jika kau tidak mau memenuhi keinginanmu tadi," Chanyeol masih mau bersabar memberikan berbagai tawaran untuk Baekhyun, asalkan hasrat seks-nya dapat terpenuhi malam ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menghargai wanita baik-baik sepertiku."

Chanyeol langsung menindih Baekhyun dengan garang sampai gadis itu berbaring di sofa tepat di bawah tubuhnya yang gagah.

"Ayo kita main kuda-kudaan," Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan ikatan bra Baekhyun, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah begitu saja.

"Sudah cukup, jangan lebih dari ini," Baekhyun sontak menempelkan payudara polosnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Memberikan sebuah sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Aku sangat menginginkan tubuhmu, Sayang," Chanyeol berbisik seduktif ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku punya beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi dan aku bersedia menyerahkan tubuhku padamu, asalkan kau mau menurut nanti."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kita harus melewati beberapa macam tahapan. Berkencan—"

"Berpacaran, bertunangan, dan akhirnya menikah."

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu, Chanyeol pun memberikan senyum hangatnya. "Apa pun itu, pasti akan aku penuhi. Aku bersedia menunggu selama beberapa tahun, asalkan kau mau berada di sisiku sampai nanti."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun masih merasa ragu.

"Apa ada kebohongan terdeteksi pada ekspresi wajahku ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Baekhyun mencoba menatap mata lebar Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Kosong dan hampa. Chanyeol merasa kesepian.

"Apa kau anak tunggal?"

"Ya, dan apa kau mempunyai saudara?"

"Aku punya dua saudara laki-laki angkat."

"Truth," Chanyeol masih mau melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"29 tahun."

"Dare."

"Kau harus tidur denganku malam ini dalam keadaan full naked."

"Tidak adil!" salak Baekhyun galak.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menelanjangimu dengan caraku sendiri," Baekhyun langsung bergidik ngeri setelah mendengar ancamannya itu.

Chanyeol bergegas mendudukkan Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang, kemudian menarik celana dalam Baekhyun secara paksa. Dan—

"FUCKING YOU, PARK!"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mulut manis itu akhirnya melontarkan kata-kata kasar. "Aku memang sialan, Sayangku."

Chanyeol langsung menerjang vagina Baekhyun dengan mulut. Baekhyun ingin sekali memberontak, tapi rasa nikmat yang sedang merundungnya dari daerah intim sampai ke ubun-ubun menyuruhnya untuk diam saja. Baekhyun bisa hilang kendali jika Chanyeol terus mempermainkannya seperti ini. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa sudah ternodai oleh Pria berengsek itu, Park Chanyeol.

Sambil menjilati vagina Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, Chanyeol mencoba melihat bagaimana raut mukanya sekarang. Datar dan tidak bereaksi. Sebelah alis Chanyeol refleks terangkat, karena merasa heran.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol ikut duduk dengan tegak di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun bergegas membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ternyata kau gadis yang sensitif juga, masih memperdulikan harga dirimu sendiri," ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya menguji kesabaranmu saja tadi. Aku tidak mungkin melanggar janji yang telah disepakati. Jadi, jangan anggap remeh loyalitasku ini terhadapmu," Chanyeol memberikan pakaian Baekhyun yang sempat berserakan di lantai ke tangannya.

"Tidurlah. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin tidur dengan pakaian lengkap. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," ujar Chanyeol perlahan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya mulai menghangat dan ada kupu-kupu berada di dalam perutnya sedang menggelitik hatinya. Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol?

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke kamar mandi. Lagipula kau tidak akan mau aku persetubuhi. Jadi, aku memilih bermain solo saja."

Baekhyun salah tingkah seketika, jawaban Chanyeol terlalu vulgar menurutnya. Chanyeol terkekeh lucu saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun tersebut, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Tantangan yang kau berikan untukku harus tetap aku lakukan."

Baekhyun membiarkan semua pakaiannya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Setelah itu, ia bergegas berbaring ke ranjang 'sementara' mereka. Menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya saja, membuat bahu mulusnya nan putih tetap terekspos jelas.

"Aku juga akan menguji kesabaranmu nanti, Mr. Park."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Date

Chapter 3 : **Date**

* * *

Sambil menyantap Dankkaseu dan Ribs buatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha mencari ide agar rencana kencannya dirasa lebih menarik bagi 'calon pacarnya'. Baekhyun mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak suka dengan pria yang membosankan, lebih tepatnya pada pemikiran umum Sang pria. Chanyeol ingin menjadi pria yang tidak biasa untuk Baekhyun. Bukan, tapi sebaliknya. Justru Baekhyunlah yang kelewat tidak biasa bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat sebuah berkas, isinya mungkin data dari pasiennya.

"Kau ingin—"

 _Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All of harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another_

"Yeoboseyo."

"Ini aku, Kris."

"Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama."

"Apa kau sudah mengajak Sehun juga?"

Pendengaran Chanyeol langsung menajam saat mendengar sebuah nama yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat dari pembicaraan Baekhyun itu.

"Sudah, dia akan bersedia datang jika kau bisa hadir juga."

"Aku lihat jadwalku hari ini dulu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"Aku masih berharap kau tidak datang sendirian lagi kali ini."

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu nanti kalau kutukan dalam kisah percintaanku sama sekali tidak nyata!"

"Berarti kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ya ya. Kau bisa mengataiku macam-macam. Aku pastikan dia lebih baik darimu."

Pip!

"Dari sia—"

 _She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, like a highway longer_

Chanyeol menatap kesal ke arah ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi. Ingin rasanya dia membanting benda persegi panjang itu sampai remuk ke lantai.

"Maaf."

Mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol harus lebih bersabar.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Apa kau bisa datang ke seminar kami siang ini, Noona?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar. "Bisa."

"Aku berharap kau—"

"Tidak, aku akan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang untuk seminar kali ini."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin membawa seorang teman ke sana."

"Teman? Siapa dia?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti."

Pip!

BRUUUKKKKK!

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang kerasukan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dalam posisi tangan yang seolah masih memegang ponsel.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lebih asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya daripada teman bicara di hadapannya."

Bukan hanya itu saja, Chanyeol selama ini tidak pernah merasa begitu marah saat diabaikan oleh orang lain. Perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun terlalu besar sepertinya, sampai-sampai membuat iblis di dalam diri Chanyeol keluar dengan mudah ketika dia sedang cemburu.

"Bukan cemburu, tapi posesif. Kau perlu menggarisbawahi kata itu dan kau harus bisa membedakan arti dua kata tersebut," Baekhyun langsung mengoreksi kalimat-kalimat yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol seolah dia dapat membacanya.

"Bagaimana dengan agresif? Bukankah kata itu tidak beda jauh dengan posesif?" tanya Chanyeol perlahan berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, makna agresif sedikit berubah jika menyangkut soal suatu hubungan dalam percintaan. Sama-sama merugikan, menurut sudut pandang Baekhyun terhadap proses hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di awal ini.

"Temani aku menghadiri sebuah seminar siang ini," pinta Baekhyun.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan apa pun," Baekhyun bergegas melenggang dari hadapan Chanyeol dan keluar dari dapurnya menuju kamar.

Chanyeol masih diam dengan posisi berjongkoknya. Dia sudah mandi, ceklist! Badannya masih harum, ceklist! Dia tampan, sudah pasti, ceklist! Pakaiannya masih memadai dan trendi, ceklist! Sepatu yang dipakainya sudah serasi dengan pakaiannya, ceklist! Rambutnya?

"Baekhyun, apa kau punya cat rambut semprota?" teriak Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar seperti baru kesetanan.

"Aku hanya punya semir sepatu dan cat dinding," sahut Baekhyun tengah asyik berdandan.

"Rambutku lepek, sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terlihat keren di depan orang banyak hanya gara-gara perkara ini saja," umpat Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

* * *

 **LIGHTSABER**

* * *

Chanyeol merasa dongkol sekali, materi yang disampaikan oleh presentator dalam seminar ini sangat mengena. Faktor penyebab gangguan maupun sakit jiwa, ciri-cirinya, jenis-jenisnya, akibat yang ditimbulkan, cara penyembuhannya, dan cara menghindarinya. Semua materi kejiwaan tersebut dikupas habis selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak tersinggung. Memang kejiwaannya baru berada pada tahap gangguan, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa sakit.

"Berapa lama lagi acara ini akan selesai?" bisik Chanyeol.

"5 menit lagi, kau bersabar saja dulu," suruh Baekhyun masih fokus pada proses tanya jawab para peserta lain dengan narasumber.

"Membosankan~" desis Chanyeol bersenandung pelan.

Dan setelahnya, 5 menit berlalu dengan cepat tanpa disadari Chanyeol, acara seminar ini pun berakhir. Meskipun Chanyeol bukan mahasiswa apalagi alumni universitas Baekhyun yang dulu, tapi dia tetap diterima dalam seminar khusus tadi atas bantuan calon adik ipar Baekhyun yang ternyata seorang 'Pria'.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Chanyeol mulai merengek manja.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, kita harus menunggu Jongin dulu," tolak Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Menunggu bocah berkulit eksotis itu? Yang benar saja!? Apa dia mau dihajar habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol yang sudah berang sejak tadi?

Sabar, Chanyeol. Bocah itu juga tetap akan menjadi calon adik iparmu nanti. Jadi, kau tidak boleh berbuat gegabah bagaimanapun caranya. Chanyeol perlahan mengelus dadanya supaya tetap sabar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol tersebut.

"Aku sedang uji nyali," jawab Chanyeol merasa seakan dia adalah seorang yang homuris dan lucu.

"Tidak lucu," timpal Baekhyun cuek, hati Chanyeol seketika meringis mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Baekhyun."

"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya dengan nada menusuk pada seorang pria yang sudah memanggil nama calon pacarnya tadi.

"Song Minho?" desis Baekhyun langsung membeku di hadapannya.

"Benar, itulah namaku. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar, Byun.. Baekhyun?"

"Kau tunggui Jongin di sini, pekerjaannya pasti tidak banyak lagi dan segera selesai. Aku menunggu kalian di mobil saja."

"Bagaimana dengan kencan kita?"

"Kita tadi sudah berkencan," Baekhyun langsung melangkah pergi di antara peserta seminar yang berlalu lalang.

"Kencan macam apa ini? Memang menghadiri seminar bersama bisa disebut kencan?" Chanyeol kembali mengumpat.

"Siapa kau?" Pria bernama Song Minho itu bertanya balik pada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, calon pacar Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Panggil aku Mino, mantan teman kencan Baekhyun," balas Mino sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Berapa lama kau berkencan dengannya?"

"3 tahun selama kami berkuliah di sini dulu."

Wajah Chanyeol langsung mengeras setelah mendengar penuturan jawabannya tersebut. Sepertinya pria bernama Mino atau apalah itu perlu Chanyeol hajar karena sudah membuat Baekhyun kabur.

"Aku pamit permisi dulu. Semoga kita bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun ikut bersamamu juga seperti tadi di lain waktu."

"Mimpi saja kau sana!"

"Hyung, kenapa kau sendirian saja di sini? Di mana Baekhyun Noona?" tanya Jongin datang tiba-tiba.

"Pria itu sudah membuat Baekhyun kabur," Chanyeol bergegas menunjuk Mino yang mulai menjauh.

"Pantas saja. Rupanya, dia sudah bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya."

"Cinta pertama siapa?"

"Mino Hyung adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun Noona, begitu pula sebaliknya."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
